<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the choice never should've been needed to make by Sydnine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588137">the choice never should've been needed to make</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydnine/pseuds/Sydnine'>Sydnine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss, Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships, Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), idk how to tag, lmanberg cabinet sucks, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydnine/pseuds/Sydnine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranboo doesn't know what to do.<br/>his friends are fighting over giving Tommy's disk to dream<br/>ʷʰʸ ᶜᵃⁿ'ᵗ ʰᵉ ᵇʳᵉᵃᵗʰᵉ?<br/>ʰᵒʷ ᵈⁱᵈ ʰᵉ ᵍᵉᵗ ᵘᵖ ᵗʰᵉʳᵉ ʷⁱᵗʰ ᵗʰᵉʳᵉ ᵈⁱˢᵏ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>562</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the choice never should've been needed to make</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i made this au on my tumblr when i was thinking about the ending of Ranboos stream and the events of today.<br/>please if you think this is good dont steal it. i worked hard on this and if you want to cross post it please msg me first to let me think about it.<br/>enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo didn’t know what to do. He’s friends with Tommy and he wants to help him, but he doesn’t know how. All he can do is watch Tubbo talk to dream about giving him the disk and how Tommy is fighting with Tubbo because Tubbo wants to give Dream the disks. He doesn’t know what to do anymore.  </p><p>Why is it getting harder to breathe?</p><p>He is so confused and why can’t he remember why the disks are important? Why is everything getting cloudy? He brings his hands up to his head pushing back some hair and fixing his crown. Get your head in the game Ranboo, people could get hurt. Your friends could get hurt. /p&gt;</p><p>Check the book. Check the book. CHECK THE BOOK</p><p>Ranboo couldn’t think straight anymore, all he knew was that Tommy, his friend, needed his help and that his most prized possession was about to be given away to the man that caused him so much harm. All of a Sudden, Ranboo wasn’t standing in the corner of the platform anymore, he was in the middle of Tubbo and Dream grabbing the disk, and the next he was on top of the ruins of the community house. </p><p>How do he get there? I thought I couldn’t teleport without thinking really hard about it?

</p><p>“Ranboo? What are you doing give the disk to Dream” Tubbo was talking frantically, desperate to save L’manberg from the towering obsidian walls. “give me the fucking disk Ranboo. You don’t want L’manberg to be surrounded by walls, again don’t you?” Dream was laughing at him. Mocking him like he didn’t know what he was doing to everyone on the server. Like he didn’t know that all he wanted was power and control. Ranboo was remembered enough that the disks that Tommy loved so much were an object of power and control that Dream craved so much. Ranboo didn’t know why he grabbed the disk, yet he still did it only because he knew that Tommy loved them very much. </p><p> He would do anything for the people he considered friends

</p><p>Abruptly he was aware of all the armed people surrounding him. Him the person holding the disk that held so much power on the smp. He grabbed at his suit, trying to feel his breath through his clothes.  </p><p>You’re not wearing amor. You’re defenceless. They’re going to kill you for your pearl

</p><p>No. You’re not even full enderman. You’re not dangerous

</p><p>“Ranboo. Why don’t you come down here and give Dream the disk. Stop playing games dude, save it for the rest of the festival.” Quackity all but demanded Ranboo to get his ass down and give Dream Tommys the disk. Ranboo once again didn’t know what to do. He was friends with both Tubbo and Tommy, but Tubbo was asking him to give Tommy’s disk to the man who hurt him. He couldn’t do that, yet he also couldn’t not give the disk to Dream because then that would upset Tubbo. </p><p>Why can’t he breathe?</p><p>Why is everything closing in on him?</p><p>A harsh 𝙫𝙧𝙥 was heard by all the members around the community house as Ranboo teleported away from the stress of choosing between friends. With Ranboo gone, the disk disappeared with him and the hunt began for the enderman hybrid. “FUCK. I was so CLOSE. Look at what you did Tubbo, you should've given the disk up earlier. That disk was all. I. needed. Now I have to search for a stupid ass hybrid.” Dream was practically foaming at the mouth with anger. He was so close at gaining all the control and power on the smp. If he doesn’t find Ranboo first, then he would have to start over from scratch and search for the last disk all over again. He should have gotten more information on the hybrid and made a better relationship with him. It could have prevented all these unnecessary problems. It's much harder to control outsiders than regular pawns. </p><p>Tommy doesn’t know how, but somehow in his gut he knows that Ranboo is at his Vacation house. He remembers showing him the house the day before he was exiled, wanting Ranboo to see the sunset from the top of the roof and see how pretty it was. They didn’t have time for that when he first showed him the house but now, he could show him if he could fucking figure out how to make Ranboo calm the fuck down and stop Making little teleportation jumps. “Ranboo. Ranboo, my man you gotta calm down, people might find us here and we need to leave before they do. I don’t know why you saved my disk from Dream, but I need you to breathe and stop goddamn teleporting.” tommy was yelling at this point just trying to do anything to calm his dear friend down. One of the only people who visited him in exile. </p><p>Everything hurts</p><p>Stop</p><p>Make it stop. I don’t want to hurt anymore.

</p><p>Why is Tommy here? He needs to run, or else the others might catch him if he stays too long.”-calm the fuck down and breathe” huh? Is Tommy talking to him? Is that why he isn’t leaving?oh. Oh. He needs to breathe. It hurts because he’s teleporting all over the house.whose house is this? That doesn’t matter Ranboo focuses on calming down.

</p><p>Slowly Ranboo starts breathing normally and stops teleporting. The house is a mess but at least tommy and Ranboo are calm now. “𝙫𝙧𝙥 𝙫𝙧𝙥” Ranboo tries to talk to Tommy but he just looks at him weirdly.“buddy I don’t know what that means. You need to speak common. I can’t understand enderman or whatever it’s called” oh that’s why Tommy can’t understand him. </p><p>He hasn’t had a language slip up in such a long time. Why is it happening now?</p><p>Tommy watches Ranboo apprehensively as if he would break down into pieces again. He didn’t exactly know what to do, but techno should be here soon, and they could run away. He messaged him when Ranboo was calming himself down. Ranboo could come with them and help him get his disks back and he wouldn’t’ be so lonely. </p><p> While Techno may not know why Tommy told him to go to his vacation house, he had a feeling it had to do with a certain enderman hybrid who stole one of Tommy's disks. He was proven correct when he opened the door to see Ranboo and Tommy sitting together on the bed. Ranboo was trying to speak in common, so Tommy can understand what he’s saying. “Ranboo. Think of speaking to Tommy in common in your head then mouth the words and start speaking after you feel like you can do it with slipping up” techno drawled in a calm voice as if he were used to language slip up.  </p><p>(He totally was, but phil was always there to help him in the past)

</p><p>Ranboo followed Techno's instructions and soon he was talking in common and was able to share his thoughts with the two others. “I can’t go back to L’manberg Tommy.” ranboo cried “I'll be killed by either Quakity or Dream. I just wanted to help my friends. I don’t understand why we have to pick sides over people. It doesn’t make sense to me, why do people not understand this?” Techno then came up in front of Ranboo and Tommy, going down on one knee to look directly at both boys.</p><p>(Not even adults, just children)</p><p>“look I can’t explain why people are like this because I choose anarchy over everything, but people are complicated human beings who are only selfish with the need for power-” Tommy yells cutting techno off “not all people are like this, but if you want to get away you can join us. We're very big men” Tommy puffed his chest up in pride trying to alleviate the situation. </p><p>He thinks about what techno and Tommy just said and realizes that in his book before someone destroyed it, Techno, Tommy, and Phil were both people who he considered his friends and people that he should help.  Ranboo couldn’t remember many things but maybe if he went with Techno and Tommy pages would stop disappearing in his book and he would be able to remember things better. Maybe he would be able to finally breathe. Ranboo remembers he still has Tommys disk in his inventory and gives it to him. He stands up, brushes off his suit, lifts his head, and straightens his crown. He looks at both techno and Tommy, Purple particles surrounding his body an aftereffect of teleporting, and sunset illuminating him in the background he says. </p><p>“Yeah I would like to go with you guys. That sounds nice.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>